Life flashed between his eyes
by lolydaggle
Summary: As Noble Six is about to be killed, He gets a flash of 5 segments of his history. Tell me how it is.
1. Chapter 1

The elite zealot knocked him to the ground. He continued to fight, right until another elite zealot started to raise his energy sword. As the sword started to go down, time seemed to slow. Noble six never believed when people claimed that they saw their life flash between their eyes. However, he was proven wrong. The sword was about 5 inches from his chest.

James emerged from the burning house.

"Mom? Dad?" The scared 10 year old quietly asked. Suddenly, he heard a whine. Scared, he turned around, and saw a pelican flying down. He quickly hid behind a piece of debris. Not knowing whether the pelican was insurrection or UNSC. The pelican landed, and then the back doors opened. James quickly hid his head. Peeking around the debris, he noticed six UNSC marines fanning out in group of three, assault rifles at the ready.

"Hi there little kid." James jumped up, and turned around, to see a marine standing behind him, his assault rifle by his side.

"Jesus, look at him," another marin said, "You almost scared him to death."

"Who- who are you?" James asked hesitantly.

"My name is Ryan. My friend here is Andrew. Don't worry, we are UNSC." Ryan replied. Suddenly, a radio crackled to life.

"Ryan, do you copy?" the radio said.

"Yep, we're here." Ryan replied

"Any survivors at sector 3?"

"One child. We are bringing him to extraction now."

"Copy. Ambrose would be happy."

"Yea, he already took 50 kids into his custody." Then, to James, "Come on kid. Let's get you to safety."

The energy sword moved an inch.


	2. Chapter 2

14:50, Classified ONI training base:

"Alright, lets see another 50 laps out there!" The training officer yelled. B312 sighed and started to jog again. He still remembered his old name alright. James. However, almost no-one called him that anymore. It had been drilled into their heads that they were to address each other by their numbers. After being picked up, he had been sent to this Ambrose that the marines were talking about. They had said goodbye and wished him a good time. B312 was now 17. He, and his fellow teammates in Beta company were part of the Spartan III program. Everyone knew of the legendary Spartan II's. B312 didn't make much friends in Beta. He was extremely shy, and didn't take too well to other people. However, he could work well in a team. It's just that he usually worked better alone. Got things accomplished faster. After finishing the 50 laps, B312 started to the showers. He turned on the shower and let the warm water splash down onto his face and roll down his body.

The Spartan III program had been comprised of orphans. B312 knew this, and knew that most everyone wanted revenge for what had happened to their family. B312 also wanted revenge. However, he never knew what had actually killed his parents. Was it the Covenant, or the Insurrection? Either way, he hated both equally. The fact that the Insurrection had continued to fight even after the Covenant had shown themselves to be the greater enemy, that was unforgivable in B312's eyes. He turned off the shower, towled off and put on a pair of boxers before heading back to his dorm. He used to be with a room-mate, however, Ambrose had moved him to a single dorm as he said that a single dorm would be where he would flourish the most. And Ambrose was correct. B312 didn't think he could be as successful if he had someone else in his room, watching his do his work.

The training they had to endure everyday was excruciating. Wake up at 0500, go for a 30 minute run. At 0600, breakfast. At 0700, more training. After a 3 our training, they had 2 hours of military strategy until 1200. After that, they had lunch. After lunch was weapons training or 2 hours. At 1500, they had another 2 hours of training. At 1700, they had an hour of free time, which was really just trying to sleep. At 1800, They had dinner. After dinner, was another hour of training. At 2000, they had an hour of standard military tests and military history. Then, at 2100, they had free-time. Curfew was at 2200. Anyone caught breaking curfew would most likely be punished with 100 laps, then if they broke it again, probably expulsion from the Spartan program. No-one wanted that. They had practically been training half their lives to be a Spartan. B312 dressed in a standard black UNSC t-shirt and a pair of grey cargo pants. It was free time nect. B312 didn't know what he was going to do. Probably either sleep or study for the test they had coming up.

The days were very repetitive. Nothing really stuck out. Normal training, classes, there really wasn't anything different from day to day. However, after dinner, after training, instead of their regular instructor standing in the room when B312 stepped into the classroom, Ambrose was standing there. B312 quickly rushed to his seat and sat down. After B312, there were one or two other trainees that came in. After they entered, Ambrose began to speak.

"As many of you know, you are training to become Spartans." Ambrose paused, "However, there is still one part of your training that you have not undertakin." A tentitive hand raised.

"Yes?" Ambrose asked.

"What part of this training are you speaking of, sir?" the trainee asked.

"I am talking about your augmentations. As you know, every Spartan has received physicall augmentations." Ambrose replied. He paused for a moment, letting the wave of excitement pass over the trainees. If you were getting your augmentation, then that meant that you were going to become a true Spartan.

"All of you will receive your augmentations on the same day, a week from now, before lunch. You will follow the same schedule, however, instead of going to lunch, you are to report to the head office. From there, they will instruct you on which lab to go to." Ambrose announced. "AM I CLEAR?"

"SIR YES SIR" everyone yelled automatically.

"Good. You are all dismissed." B312 got out of his seat, and quietly walked to the exit. Everywhere around him were groups of people buzzing with excitement at the prospect of their augmentation. However, B312 knew that some of them won't make it. Some would die during the augmentation process. Some will be physically incapacitated. B312 just hoped that he wouldn't be one of them. As he entered his dorm, he fell onto his bed, not even bothering to turn off the lights. No wonder, he thought, that the training today had been much tougher than before. He now knew that they were testing the capabilities of the trainees. B312 sighed, and closed his eyes and let his exhastion take over.

The energy sword moved another inch.

******************************************************************************************************************************************  
Notes

So I will try to put out the rest of this story in the next week or so. I will probs not succeed. Oh well. I hope this is long enough


	3. Chapter 3

One Week before Operation:TORPEDO

B312 shifted uncomfortably in his MJOLNIR MK.V(B) armour. After the augmentations, they had all been given this armour, all with the basic MK.V(B) gear. The only difference was the colours. B312 had gotten a steel with maroon stripes. B312 had been pulled out of training to a meeting with Ambrose. He had been waiting for about 3 minutes now. He taught himself never to pace. Instead, he just stood still, near the door to Ambrose's office. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hello B312. Please do come in." Ambrose said.

"Yes sir." B312 replied, before taking 2 stepping into Ambrose's Office. When he got in, he saw someone else. This man was a graying man, with a stubble on his chin and he was wearing a black suit. He had on the table a briefcase, with the ONI logo on it. "ONI? What do they want with me." B312 thought.

"Hello B312. ONI wishes to grant you the privilege of working under us." The ONI agent said.

"Sorry sir, but I would like to stay with my squad." B312 replied.

"Ah, we weren't really asking. You are to be reassigned and report tomorrow to my office in ONI Swordbase." The ONI agent said, threateningly.

"Who will be my superior officer?" B312 asked.

" You will meet him at Swordbase. No more questions 312. You are to ask them when you meet your superior officer. Dismissed." The ONI agent said. And with that, B312 left the office and started to head back to his dorm to pack. He didn't really have any friends. Not anymore. Most of them had been killed or crippled during the augmentation. He also didn't really have anything important. Nothing that he had any physical attachment to. He wondered what he was going to do in ONI. He also wondered who his officer would be. Everyone knew ONI was very secretive. B312 just sighed and started to put all of his clothes into a duffel bag. That was really all he had. He picked up the duffel bag and walked out, closing the light and shutting the door behind him.

At the hanger, he saw a pelican ready to take him to Swordbase. B312 knew that he was going to be staying in Swordbase for the night. He boarded the pelican, and got ready for the six hour flight. He quickly drifted asleep, with the soothing hum of the engines in the background.

He was jostled awake by the co-pilot.

"Hey, Spartan. Wake up, we are almost there." He said.

"Alright, thanks." B312 responded, and he reached over and grabbed his bag. As the pelican started to descend, the rear bay doors opened. Daylight flooded in, and B312 was temporarily blinded. When he could see again, he saw Swordbase. It was a big white structure, with a grey-ish outline. It was like a shark-fin almost, except the top was flattened. He reached up with his free hand to grab a rail on the roof as they began to circle down onto the landing area. When the landed, B312 exited and was greeted by two ONI agents.

"Hello B312. Please follow us to the armory." One of them said.

"The armory?" B312 questioned, "Why are we going there?"

"You are going to be outfitted with new MJOLNIR armor. I hope you don't mind." The second ONI agent replied. B312 just sighed, and followed them, his duffel bag stiff in his hand. The armory was a big space, with one side completely dominated with weapon racks. There was row upon row of DMR's, magnums, shotguns, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, grenade launchers, assault rifles, and a machine gun. The opposite side was gun testing. Then in the middle of the room, was a brand new suit of armor. It was the same paint job as the one B312 had, steel with red stripes. However, the helmet was an EOD helmet, the chest was a tactical/recon, the shoulder pads were jump jets, and he had a tac pad.

He looked at the ONI agents and said: "Is this mine?" The ONI agents laughed, and replied with a yes. This is special operations style armor, B312 thought. However, the tactical/recon chest meant it could also do extensive recon. B312 wondered just what exactly he was going to be doing. He took off his helmet and picked up the EOD helmet. He took a look around on it, and saw the ONI insignia, instead of the standard UNSC insignia. He put it on and it didn't feel that different. So he continued to change his armor, until he saw a standard MJOLNIR Mk. V.V(B) set in the place of the spec ops armor.

"Alright then, lets show you your room." The agent said. B312 wondered how different his room would be from his dorm back at the training center. When he entered his room, he noticed that is was a lot bigger. It was almost like a mini apartment(or flat). There was a door that led to a personal bathroom. There was already a desk setup with a ONI laptop. The bed was a queen size bed. He set down his duffel bag near the cabinets.

"Alright, get settled. He wants to meet you at 0800 tomorrow, at room 312." The ONI agent said. Huh. Room 312. That has to be a coincidence, B312 thought.

"Who is 'He'?" B312 asked.

"Your commanding officer, of course." The ONI agent replied.

"Does he have a name?"

"No, just call him sir and you will be fine."

"Alright, when is dinner and breakfast?" B312 asked.

"Dinner is at 1800. Breakfast is at 0700." The ONI agent replied. "OK, well, if everything is set, we are going to leave now. Bye!" And with that, they exited the room. B312 took out his clothes, put them in the cabinets, and then threw his duffel bag to one side.

"Well, it's 1755 right now. Better get going to dinner." B312 thought to himself. He also wondered how many people were going to eat in their armor. At the camp, everyone wore their armor while they ate(with their helmets, of course). He also wondered how many Spartans were going to be here. He left the room and closed the door.

The energy sword moved another inch. It is now two inches from his chest.

Notes: So. I'm surprised how fast I can bang these out. It looks pretty likely that I can finish this story within the week. Cool. See you guys next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Insurrectionist Territory, 0331

B312 crept silently through the brush. The quiet crunch of leaves under his feat, he checked his motion tracker. The ominous moon glowed above, illuminating two silhouette. B312 stopped, and saw his motion tracker light up. The patrol was heading towards him. B312 crawled to the edge of the brush, and saw his motion tracker go out. He noticed two shapes in front of him. He pulled out his knife, and crept towards them. The man on the right noticed something and turned around.

"What is it? Can you see someone?" The militia on the left asked, in a hushed voice.

"Thought I saw something on motion. White-" The militia on the right was cut short by a knife going into his throat.

"Ah!" The militia on the right yelled, and raised his MA37 and prepared to fire, but B312 was quicker. He swiftly kicked the gun away, and pulled out a silenced M6G, putting a bullet right between his eyes. He dragged the bodies into the bushes. He continued down the path, until a he heard a falcon's rotors. He quickly dove to cover, watching the falcon turn on the search light, and sweeping the area. After a few seconds, it flew off. He sighed, and stopped at a cliff, laying flat, and taking out a pair of binoculars. He surveyed the base below him. 3 entrances, each with two guards. One falcon doing a constant search. Two warthogs patrolling the perimeter. The target was inside. B312 smiled. This was going to be all too easy. Putting away the binoculars, he jumped and slid down the cliff, jumping off and landing near some trees.

Pulling out his M6G, he quickly dispatched off two patrolling guards, and pulled them out of the road. As a timer, he took one of the guards headsets. They had just gone through a check. B312 gave himself about 3 minutes to get inside, before they noticed that a patrol group was missing. Staying out of any searchlight, he reached an entrance. The guards were standing around, looking very bored.

"Hey." One of the guards asked.

"Yeah?" The other answered.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" The guard asked. Right as the second guard was about to answer B312 leaped up and put the first guard in a chock hold, Then shooting the second guard in the head. He then shot the first guard that he had in a choke hold. He grabbed the access key and swiped it, entering the building and taking a left. B312 had studied the complex's blueprints, and knew exactly where to go. Past two doors, take a right. Up the stairs, another left. First door, open and in there take the right stairs. Three doors down is the targets room.

"Patrol group 3 check in." The stolen headset asked into B312's ear.

"Patrol group 3, check in." B312 started to work on opening the door. His stolen key wouldn't work.

"Patrol group 3, if you do not answer, we will call lockdown mode." B312 cursed to himself, and got the door open. He didn't expect what he saw. Four soldiers, with their guns trained right at the door. In-between them, was the target. He was in a swivel chair. He turned around, and threw out a cigarette.

"Ah, hello there. I assume you are here to kill me?" B312 didn't say anything, except keep his M6G trained on him. He had a M392 on his back, but by the time he would have reached it, he would be peppered with bullets.

"You guys are all so predictable." B312 still didn't say silent.

"So, you're the quit kind, eh? Very well, kill him." At the end of the sentence, the soldiers opened fire. B312 dodged out of the way, but not fast enough. Three bullets hit him. Luckily, his shield deflected the damage. However, some of the force was still absorbed by his skin, and he hid behind the wall. Holstering his M6G and pulling out his M392, right as the alarms went off. It's about to get loud, he thought. Two soldiers exited the room, to find them staring down a rifles barrel. Two shots later, they fell to the ground. B312 once again entered the room, firing 3 shots. The remaining two soldiers and the target slumped down, with a fresh bullet wound in the head.

"Command, I need an extraction, now." B312 demanded, running down the stairs, M392 in hand.

"Copy, did you complete the objective?"

"Yes, objective is neutralized."

"Copy, waypoint on your HUD."

"Another thing command. They were ready for me. I think we either have a leak or they cracked the encryption."

"Copy. Just head to extraction." B312 turned the corner and dispatched of two more Innies. Bursting out of the building, his armor went into sprint mode. All power except for essentials like life support and shields was diverted to movement, allowing him to move two times as fast. He jumped over a railing and landed at the bottom of the cliff. Most of the force was absorbed by his shields, but he could still feel it. It just didn't hurt him. He turned around and saw insurrectionists looking over the cliff side, firing at him.

B312 bolted off towards the tree line and towards the extraction point, firing over his shoulder. He did not expect to run into a gauss-hog. "Fuck." B312 thought as it noticed him and prepared to fire. He rolled over to the left, dodging the explosion. He tried to line up a shot on the turret guy, but the canon firing stopped him. He rolled backwards, but heard the insurrectionist soldiers behind him. He was trapped. He went into sprint mode again, dodging another gauss shot. The warthog drove after him, but at least he lost the soldiers. One thing at a time. He noticed that he was a click to the extraction point. He had to periodically dodge gauss shots. The warthog was gaining. The cliff was to steep to climb, the drop to high. He was going to have to out maneuver this hog. Unluckily, his armor showed dangerous overheating and power loss. His armor physically couldn't keep going at this pace. He was forced to take another shot at the gunner. He stopped and turned around, and was able to nail his head. Unfortunately, the cannon still went off. It just hit his feet instead of his face. He was blown off his feet, flying maybe three feet behind. His visor was cracked and couldn't see out of his left eye. Some debris must off penetrated his helmet. He landed hard, and his visor was beeping at him, saying that there was serious armor infrastructure damage and that he was badly hurt. It had automatically administered pain medication. This is it. He thought. I'm going to be run over by a warthog. Suddenly, something climbed up onto the driver's area, and stabbed him. He couldn't make it out. It was still dark out and he only had one good eye. It walked towards him and he could make it out. It was another Spartan.

"Come on, you baby." It said. It sounded like a female. He was stood up to his feet, with his arm slung around her (he assumed) shoulders. He staggered to the pelican that had appeared.

The next day, the doctors had told him that his left eye was damaged beyond repair. He would be blind from his left eye. He claimed that as long as he could still shoot, he would be fine.

The sword moved another inch.

NOTES YAY: So it took me a while to finish this story. I was not able to finish it within the week (I'm a liar I know). Well the last chapter should come out maybe around next week (NO PROMISES). I thought it would be cool to have my Six to have a "broken" eye, like York from red vs blue. Also, catch the red vs blue easter egg? I didn't know who to make the spartan who rescued him be. Oh well


	5. Chapter 5

ONI Castle Base, Reach.

"B312, please report to supervisor office." The dumb A.I announced to B312. B312 sighed and stood up, and headed to the door. He was in his quarters, cleaning his trusty M392. He was able to cope with the lost of his left eye. He still had plenty of sight in his right side, and they tinkered with the HUD on his helmet, squeezing his left feed to his right feed, thus giving him full sight. It took some getting used to, but he was able to cope. He was still a deadly marksman. He exited his room, taking the lift up to the supervisor's office. B312 didn't know his name. He doubted anyone did, except for people higher than him. The office was on the top floor, and heavily guarded. First, you needed special clearance to get to that floor in the first place. Then, a security check. After that, the door to his room (four inches of solid steel, triple locked as well as fingerprint and retina scan) is opened by the special guards. His room was pretty bare. A nice carpet, with a glass wall at the back to enjoy the view. Two chairs on the door side of his desk, then his chair. He looked young enough, and he had an air of authority to him.

"Thank you agents." He said, "You are dismissed." The agents saluted, then turned around and closed the door.

"Take a seat, please." He told B312, nodding to the left chair. B312 sat down, and listened for what he was about to be told.

"As you know, you have been working under me for about 9 years now. Is that correct?" He asked. B312 answered with a quick: "Yes, sir."

"Well, today is the day we part ways."

"Sir?"

"Yes, the higher ups in UNSC have reassigned you."

"Where to?"

"Let's see… you are being reassigned to Noble team to bring the team back to full capacity."

"When will I be leaving, sir?"

"Today. Pelican is ready to leave at 1300. You are dismissed"

"Sir." B312 got up and left. He could see that the supervisor was not happy with giving B312 up. B312 didn't exactly like him. He basically killed anyone who the supervisor wanted dead. B312 wasn't sure if he was happy with the reassignment. He wanted to not be under the supervisor anymore, but he was afraid of joining a team. And this is what bugged him. B312 didn't know if he didn't want to join a team because he worked better alone, or the fact that he didn't think he could take losing teammates again. The news of Beta Company being annihilated in Operation: TORPEDO still hurt B312. The last people that were close to him were gone. B312 didn't pack up anything. He didn't want to be reminded of working for ONI. He headed straight to the pelican. The pelican landed at some refueling area, and he boarded a warthog. He sat down and took his helmet off, never being able to sleep comfortably with his helmet on. He let the rumbling of the warthog flood his mind, and he went to sleep. The last thoughts before going to sleep were: "I wonder how friendly they are going to be."

The energy sword went straight into his abdomen. Searing pain flooded his entire body. The elite pulled out the sword, and said something in sangheili. Six could have been able to tell what it was, if he wasn't dying. B312, no he was Noble Six now. He had accomplished his mission. The Pillar of Autumn was able to leave Reach. He had done his job. So he relaxed, and let the darkness consume him.

NOTES:OH MY GOD ITS FINALLY DONE. This whole project took like maybe 7 hours of total writing, spaced out in the time of one and a half weeks. This was my biggest project yet, though I am planning on a big RvB AU type thing. BAI


End file.
